<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Das Treffen mit dem Phönix by blackcat_shoto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853598">Das Treffen mit dem Phönix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat_shoto/pseuds/blackcat_shoto'>blackcat_shoto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat_shoto/pseuds/blackcat_shoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wer hätte gedacht, dass man an einem solchen Ort vom Phönix gerettet werden kann?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Das Treffen mit dem Phönix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alles war von Dunkelheit umgeben. Stille war vorhanden und umhüllte alles. Nur der Wind machte Geräusche. Die Blätter der Bäume raschelten. Niemand schien da zu sein. Doch wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man eine Silhouette erkennen. Ein Jugendlicher, vielleicht um die Fünfzehn, was eindeutig nicht der Fall war, da er in Wahrheit neunzehn Jahre alt war. Er war zu kurz und zu klein für sein Alter, was ihn jünger aussehen ließen. Er hatte eine recht feminine Erscheinung, was aber nicht der Fall war. Der Junge hatte kinnlange, sehr hellblonde, beinahe weiße Haare, blasse Haut und katzenartige, smaragdgrüne Augen, die im Dunkeln zu leuchten schienen. Er hatte eine grüne Militäruniform mit einem Umhang, eine grüne Militärcappy, schwarze Handschuhe, schwarze Stiefel und einen roten Schal an. Er hatte einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, seine Augen waren aufmerksam und kalt, aber wenn man genauer hinsah, spielte ein kleines Feuer in ihnen. Der Name des Jungen war Feliks Lukasiewicz, auch als das Land Polen bekannt, der Phönix unter den Ländern. Feliks hatte eine besondere Fähigkeit, da er der Phönix war. Er konnte sich in einen verwandeln und konnte Feuer kontrollieren. Er hatte zusätzlich heilende Tränen.</p><p> "Was für ein schöner Abend! Kein Lärm und keine nervigen Menschen und Länder. Und Hauptsache, kein Russland!", dachte Feliks. Vielleicht war es doch eine gute Idee einen kurzen Urlaub in Großbritannien, oder genauer gesagt, in Schottland zu nehmen. England hatte es ihm empfohlen. Hier was es ziemlich kühl und still. Aber insgeheim vermisste er die meisten anderen Länder, insbesondere Ungarn. Was die wohl alle machten? Aber er war ja da, um sich zu entspannen und sich zu erholen. Nach einem langen Arbeitstag konnte es ganz schön anstrengend sein, einen Ort zu finden, wo man sich ausruhen kann.</p><p>" Es ist Zeit, weiterzugehen", meinte Feliks und wollte weitergehen. Doch plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei und Hilferufe, ein Kind vermutlich, wenn man genauer hinhörte. Gewöhnlich mischte sich Feliks nicht in fremde Angelegenheiten, doch irgendetwas zwang ihn, sich in die Richtung des Schreies fortzubewegen. Er rannte. Es war zwar dunkel und nebelig, doch als ein Phönix konnte er in der Dunkelheit klar und scharf sehen. Er war schon ganz nahe. Als er endlich ankam, erwartete ihn eine furchtbare Szene. Er sah er einen Jungen, vermutlich einen Elfjährigen, in schwarzer Kleidung und eine rotgoldenen Krawatte. Der Junge hatte unordentliche schwarze Haare, smaragdgrüne Augen und eine runde Brille. Was aber wirklich seltsam war, war eine blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Was dies wohl bedeutete? Aber Feliks hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Die hauptsächliche Gefahr war die Gestalt, die gegenüber dem Jungen stand. Die Gestalt war in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und schien zu schweben. Das Unheimlichste aber war das Gesicht, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Es war total runzelig und um den Mund konnte man eine silbrige, tropfende Flüssigkeit erkennen. Doch es kam schlimmer. Hinter der Gestalt lag ein Kadaver eines Einhorns. Ja, das musste ein Einhorn sein. England hatte oft von ihnen geredet. Doch Man konnte einfach nicht weiter hinschauen. Auch wenn das nichts im Vergleich zu der Vergangenheit in Konzentrationslagern und der Nummer auf Feliks` linken Unterarm war.</p><p> Doch das war gerade nicht wichtig. Die Gestalt schwebte auf den Jungen zu, der stolperte, als er versuchte, zurückzuweichen. Der Junge war eindeutig in Gefahr! Noch bevor er wusste, was er tat, rannte Feliks auf die schwarze Gestalt zu und rammte sie gegen einen nahestehenden Baum. Die Gestalt wurde ganz benommen und wich vor Feliks zurück. Feliks ließ eine Flamme aus seiner rechten Hand erscheinen. Feliks starrte die Gestalt drohend an und schwenkte seinen rechten Arm dabei, als er versuchte, die Gestalt damit abzuschrecken. Er war ja der Phönix! Die Gestalt rannte weg und schwebte dabei. Feliks seufzte aus Erleichterung und sein Feuer löschte sich. Er drehte sich zu dem Jungen. Dieser starrte ihn an. Feliks fand, dass sei genug und fragte auf Englisch, nur für den Notfall, damit der Junge ihn verstehen konnte."Wirst du noch lange starren, Junge?". Der Junge öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als plötzlich eine Stimme rief:"Harry!"</p><p>Beide drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der der Ruf kam und Feliks wollte sich aus dem Staub machen. Doch ehe er gehen konnte, fragte der Junge schnell, angeblich Harry: "Warten Sie! Wer sind Sie?!"<br/>
Es herrschte ein längeres und schweres Schweigen. Eine andere Sprache, Englisch vermutlich. "Mein Name ist Feliks Lukasiewicz.", entgegnete Feliks und verschwand hinter den Bäumen und in der Dunkelheit.</p><p>Warnung: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht.<br/>
A/N: Ein frohes neues Jahr für alle! Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich musste erst meine Geschichten schreiben und übersetzen.<br/>
Ich wollte sagen, dass Polen mein Lieblingscharakter aus Hetalia ist und wenn er Hogwarts besuchen würde, würde ich ihn nach Slytherin einteilen. Ich mag ihn, vor allem, wenn er als ein starkes, ruhiges, ernstes und männliches Land und cooler und ernster Charakter dargestellt wird, ohne Crossdressing! Ganz wie seine 2p-Version! Er hätte so im Anime sein sollen!<br/>
Ich bin kürzlich dem Club No More Skirts in DeviantArt beigetreten. Du bist cool, Polen!<br/>
Bitte lesen und prüfen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>